Angel's Heart, with a Devil's Hand
by BleachedHollow
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki. A former Heaven's Blade, now disgraced warrior finds himself exiled from Glendan, and now in the Academic City, Zuellni. Now with a chance at a fresh start, maybe the blood can finally be cleansed from his hands. Bleach/Chrome Shelled Regios. Powerful IchigoxHarem?


_**Angel's Heart with a Devil's Hand**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

Our story begins on the Academic City, Zuellni. A Regios, or mobile city governed by its Student's Council President, and part of the Academic Cities Union with a population of 60,000. Zuellni offers education in General Studies and Martial Arts Studies.

And with it being the first day of the entrance ceremony, the city was bustling with new recruits, whether it be for the General Studies or Martial Arts Studies. And that brings us to the hero of our story. One Ichigo Kurosaki.

A first year for General Studies, Ichigo was a teenager with a lean, but solid build. He had two prominent features. One, the seemingly ever present scowl on his face. And two, his distinctive orange hair. He wasn't currently wearing the usual General Studies uniform, but instead black slacks with a matching long-sleeved shirt, with a dark overcoat with an attached hood.

A million thoughts ran through his mind as he was walking towards the main building. First time in a new place. He had heard of Zuellni but it was the first time he had seen it up close. It was a far cry from Glendan that was for sure, at least in his opinion. He watched as groups upon groups walked towards their future for the next few years. Many adorned in the traditional blue and white Martial Arts Studies uniforms while others wore the orange colored uniforms of the General Studies.

Before he could take another step he was blinded by a camera flash. As his vision came back into focus he was met by the sight of a girl, who appeared around his age. She has brown hair with two pony-tails and brown eyes. She wears an orange top over a white shirt, green bow-tie, orange skirt and faint, grey boots.

"Hi! I'm with Weekly Look'n! Mind if I take your picture? Oops! I already did! Nice to meet you. You don't have a uniform but you're a new student here aren't you?"

Ichigo watched as she put out her hand out and he slowly shook it. He was kind of surprised really. Most people tend to stray away from him due to his looks. He was predefined as either a punk, or a delinquent. None to flattering. But here this strange girl was, talking to him like he was an old friend.

"So, got a name?" She asked.

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by the girl's question.

"Uh yeah. Ichigo Kurosaki. So what's with the camera? And what the hell is Weekly Look'n?"

The pony-tailed girl was shocked. "You mean you haven't ever heard of it?! It's only the number one magazine in Zuellni, the Academic City!"

Once again shock. No insult or smartass comment about his name? Maybe this girl was alright after all. A little strange but okay in his book. Once again his thoughts were shattered by another question/statement from the energetic girl.

"I'm currently working on a potential cover story, for the magazine and it's titled, "Who's the Most Handsome New Student?"

"Um, good luck with that."

"Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Ichigo sighed. This girl hadn't even introduced herself and was talking his ear off.

"You are such a phony."

Ichigo raised his brow at the new voice and watched the reaction of the camera girl who had at least the decency to blush from the statement and quickly looked towards the accusing voice and made the shhh gesture with her hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Responded the accused.

Ichigo's eyes landed on the owner of the voice. Two females. One an attractive girl of a tall stature, with violet hair with a dark complexion. She was wearing the traditional top of the Military Arts, meaning she was in the Martial Arts Studies. The other girl, also attractive, has long black hair with four fringes sticking out in the back and two small braids that fall past her shoulders and green eyes. She wears an orange blazer and a matching skirt.

"You don't work for the magazine. You're a new student who just got here." The violet haired girl continued.

The pony-tailed teen turned back to Ichigo wearing a sheepish smile.

"Well that is sort of true. I am a new student here, and I guess I should've clarified that I don't actually work for the magazine, not yet at least! But I really hoped to!"

The girl was speaking louder and faster as she continued.

"I'm sorry! But you'll see! When I submit this article, the editor's of Weekly Look'n will buy it on the spot! It'll knock their socks and take their breath away!" She finished with a fist pound to her chest, which in turn sent her into a coughing fit.

The other two girls walked up, and the violet haired girl placed her left hand on top of the flustered camera user's head in a friendly manner. "She goes a little overboard, but she has a lot of spirit, doesn't she? That's one of the reasons we're friends."

Ichigo finally had a close look at the two girls. Both attractive but his eyes fell on the violet haired girl and rested on her for a few moments causing her to fidget under Ichigo's stare. Ichigo quickly apologized.

"Sorry. You reminded me of someone."

"Anyways! Let me introduce you everyone!" The camera girl said.

"First of all, I'm Mifi Rotten. An inspiring journalist."

She then wrapped an arm around each girl. "This is Naruki Gerni, inspring police officer, and Mayshen Torinden here, wants to be a baker."

The now identified Mayshen greeted Ichigo. "It's nice to meet you."

Ichigo had a name to the faces now. Though it might not help, since he wasn't very good with names to begin with.

"The three of us are first year students from Yoltem, Transport City. So what city did you come from Ichigo?" Asked Naruki.

She instantly regretted asking when the group saw the faraway look in Ichigo's eyes. Before he could respond he felt the familiar energy wave of Kei wash over him. He and the rest of students saw where it was coming from.

Two first year students were facing each other in front of one of the main buildings. One was of a wiry stature with gravity defying brown hair, and the other a big man, with dark hair.

"That's Kei energy." Naruki spoke.

"I smell a scoop! And a brand new cover story!" Cried out Mifi who began to go toward the action.

"Gees those guys should be fighting in a training hall, not outside."

It wasn't any of Ichigo's business so he began to walk away. Not before he heard Naruki tell Mayshen to get one of the senior military art students to come break up the fight while she chased after Mifi.

The fight was pretty much a stalemate until the bigger of the two brandished his whip like DITE.

"Just a little closer…" Mifi said to herself. She was almost on top of the action but went wide-eyed when the other combatant used his DITE which turned into a staff and used it to volt over her and land on top of the building. Her thoughts shattered when she heard a loud growl. She turned and was able to duck just in time to see the whip DITE sell over her head and wrapped around one of the building's columns and crushed it within seconds. The two fighter's eyes widened when they saw the girl and the building coming down.

Mifi was frozen. She couldn't move until she felt someone tug her out of the way. It was Naruki. But in doing this, while Mifi was safe, Naruki was now in harms way and didn't have enough time to dodge all the debris coming down.

A petite, beautiful silver-haired girl with matching eyes was watching the entire event play out and closed her eyes.

" _Danger. Help her"_

Ichigo froze in mid-step. _"What? But who was that? Damn… and I wanted to keep a low profile."_

The collapsing building let out an explosion. Everyone looked on with baited breath. Mifi was shaking, while Mayshen wasn't doing any better. Their best friend was trapped under all that. When the smoke finally cleared looks of shock adorned all the students.

There before them was an orange haired student holding Naruki in his arms. They didn't see a scratch on either one of them.

"Stop both of you! I-" Nina Antalk stopped in mid sentence. The leader of the 17th platoon eyes landed on the orange haired student before her. He stood amongst the rubble with a female student in his arms. Before she knew it, a look that could only de described as hungry made itself present on her face.

Her teammate, Harley Sutton , the DITE-Mechanic for the 17th Platoon took a step away.

" _Uh-oh. I've seen that look before."_

"Harley I think we could very well be looking at a potential recruit."

Ichigo watched as Naruki's eyes slowly opened.

"Yo."

It was at that time, they both realized the position they were in. The infamous groom's bride position. It didn't help matters when Mifi let out a suggestive whistle. That instantly had a reaction from both parties. Naruki jumped out of Ichigo's arms and both looked away from one another.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo apologized while he rubbed the back of his neck."

"N-No problem. Thanks for the save." Replied a blushing Naruki.

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo waved off.

The ignored all the looks they were getting from their fellow student body.

"Ahem."

The two looked toward the voice and saw a attractive dark haired girl with an elegant look.

Naruki looked toward Ichigo. "She's apart of the Student Council."

"That is correct. I was sent here by the Student Council President. He asked to have a word with you."

Ichigo thought for a moment but nodded and began following her.

"Ichigo."

He stopped and looked back at Naruki.

"Thank you."

Ichigo did something that he hadn't done in a long time, he gave a genuine smile, while he nodded to her.

As he walked away he failed to notice two sets of eyes glued to him. Staring from a vantage point stood the Captain and Assistant Commander of the 5th Platoon.

Gorneo Luckens, a man with short silver hair and green eyes. And Shante Laite, a very short redheaded female.

"That's him isn't Gorneo? That's Ichigo."

Gorneo nodded. "He certainly matches the description. But there is one thing that's bothering me."

Shante tilted her head in a questioning manner.

"Kurosaki. I'm not familiar with that name. Everything else seems correct, but that name isn't right."

The two stood in silence as they watched Ichigo be led away. One thing was for sure, it was certainly going to be a very interesting year.

 **Always liked the anime Chrome Shelled Regios and thought that I could make a crossover with bleach. Thanks for reading and review if you'd like. Stay safe everybody.**

 **-BH**


End file.
